Altar en sepia
by aurora undomiel
Summary: Shaka x Aioria Los celos muchas veces nos apartan de la persona que más queremos...


Hola n.n ... bueno un par de advertencias...

1) Los personajes no son mi propiedad... sólo me divierto sin fines lucrativos.

2) Esta historia es yaoi, así que si no te agrada el género por favor hazte el favor de abstenerte.

3) Lo que está en cursiva es narrado por Aioria, y lo que está en letra normal por Shaka...

No me agradó el final... pero lo escribí para una guerra de fics y me alegra haberlo tenido listo...

* * *

_ALTAR EN SEPIA_

* * *

_Blanca es la cortina de seda que arrulla la pared de izquierda a derecha y azul es el cielo que se asoma a través de la abertura del cristal a medio cerrar del ventanal. Mis ojos deambulan en la claridad de la habitación mientras mi cuerpo semidesnudo se regocija con el frescor de la tarde. Las sábanas lisas se mueven al compás de mi respiración mientras mis manos se dedican a tensarlas y convertirlas así en víctimas del tormento que me embarga y que tiene un solo nombre: tú._

_Mi alma no consigue despegarse de la vista del buró a mi izquierda, siendo este en realidad un indigno altar cuyo centro de adoración es tu imagen en sepia. Dos largos mechones, que diviso rubios en la infinidad de mi añoranza, caen espontáneos sobre tu pecho; una media sonrisa que conseguí a base de mucho esfuerzo adorna tus labios que sueño carmín; un fleco cae justo arriba de tus pupilas, en las que se esconden esos ojos que recuerdo azules, claros y profundos. Es en ellos donde siempre he conseguido ver mi completa existencia reflejada._

_Intentar no amarte me es más difícil que hacerlo... Y por ello me veo rendido a tus pies, viviendo en el constante temor y placer de tenerte cerca. Te has convertido en el farol de mi camino y me aterra confesar que la oscuridad cada vez invade más el sendero de mi vida. Te escabulles y yo me pierdo..._

_Así es la forma en la que te amo... Y a pesar de ello, de la anterior dulzura de mis palabras y la pasión de mis sentimientos, me veo forzado a recordar la escena de hace unos meses en la que te grité furioso. Aquella noche no me cansé de jurarte hasta el cansancio que entre nosotros no habría ya segunda parte..._

**_/ Dos semanas después /_**

_**- ¿A qué vino?** -te pregunto casualmente mientras pretendo que no me importa._

_**- A hablar conmigo.** –me contestas sin mirarme y esto me irrita demasiado. Desde que rompimos tus ojos no han vuelto a contemplarme de la misma forma que antes y de eso ya hace mucho tiempo._

_¿Acaso no merezco otra explicación?_

_**- ¿Y qué quería?** -te vuelvo a preguntar mientras recuerdo que hace unas semanas hablé contigo y pedí tu amistad. Te dije que talvez no funcionábamos como pareja, pero que podíamos ser amigos. Mentí; volví a ti porque no aguantaba ya mis días sin tu presencia y porque dentro de mí albergaba y aún albergo la esperanza de una reconciliación._

_**- Ya te lo dije. Mu vino a hablar conmigo.** –dices algo molesto, dedicándome una mirada por primera vez en toda la tarde._

_**- Si... pero¿de qué?** -insisto-. **¿Por qué no habló contigo durante los entrenamientos entonces?**_

_**- ¡Porque era algo privado!** -te exasperas finalmente y te pones de pie, abandonándome y dejándome en el jardín._

_Me pregunto si en verdad soy tan desesperante como me dijiste la noche que nos separamos, y si de verdad fue cierto también lo que dijiste de ya no amarme..._

_No importa, ahora aquí estoy, luchando por alcanzar el nivel de amigo y esperando llegar al nivel que antes ocupaba en tu vida. Si no hubieras accedido a intentarlo hubiera comprendido que nuestra ruptura había sido definitiva y no me arrastraría como se que lo estoy haciendo ahora._

_Te sigo a la sala y me siento frente a ti-. **Sólo pregunté de qué hablaron, no es para que te enojes.** –pongo la mejor de mis sonrisas y noto que esto te enfada aún más._

_**- Siempre que ocurre algo con Mu te pones así. Me estoy cansando.** –te pones en pie y sales de la habitación, dejándome con la palabra en la boca nuevamente._

_Ahora el molesto soy yo. He pisoteado mi propio orgullo al venir contigo todas las tardes, al ser yo quien pidiera la "amistad" y más... más por haber sido yo quien juró y perjuró a todo aquel que tuviera oídos que no habría otra unión entre los dos._

_Sigo tu rastro y te alcanzo en las escaleras-. **¿Me ibas a dejar así nada más en tu templo sin avisar que te marchabas?** -te cuestiono sumamente enojado-. **Si quieres huir de mí sólo tienes que decirlo, para ahorrarte ese esfuerzo y ser yo quien me largue al demonio. **_

_**- Basta de hacerte la víctima siempre ¿quieres? **-tus ojos azules me están matando con el rencor que veo reflejados en ellos. La falta de dulzura en esas luces, la falta de la persona que yo solía querer me hace sentir como un idiota y me lastima. Parece que me encuentro persiguiendo a alguien que ya no está..._

**_- Basta de evadir las respuestas que no quieres dar ¿quieres?_**

_Vuelves a darme la espalda pero tomo tu brazo y te retengo para no dejarte escapar de nuevo. Pero te sueltas inmediatamente, tu fuerza es igual a la mía._

**_- Ya déjame de una buena vez en paz. No quiero escuchar tus celos paranoicos. ¡Mu es un amigo que vino a hablar conmigo! Es todo, no hay un idilio, no hay nada de lo que me acusaste la otra vez..._**

_**- ¡Nunca te acusé de nada!** -casi escupo de la rabia que estoy sintiendo-. **No cambies mis palabras. Yo... yo confío en ti... pero...**_

_**- Pero en él no...** –completas la frase riéndote de mí-. **No es suficiente.** –niegas con la cabeza agitando tus cabellos rubios-. **Y además este no es el caso. Él quiere a alguien más, me lo ha dicho... **_

**_- ¡Pues te ha mentido! He notado como te mira y como me trata a mi. Me detesta y eso es porque tú eres mío y no de él. _**

_Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que comienzas a reír. Llegas a la carcajada y yo no comprendo. Te detienes al fin, me miras y yo entiendo que estás comenzando a odiarme. Mi presencia te hastía y mi insistencia la repudias. Me ves como Ícaro miró al sol antes de caer estrepitoso; me culpas de que tus alas comiencen a derretirse, me culpas por ya no volar como antes._

_**- Ese es tu problema: siempre te ha gustado pensar por los demás.** –dices con rencor-. **Crees que yo vivo solo para estar contigo y que mi vida antes de ti debe ser sacrificada por ti. **–vuelves a reír y puedo sentir los cabellos de mi nuca erizarse-.** Te equivocas. Yo NO soy de nadie; yo NO pertenezco a nadie. Y si alguna vez fui tuyo... hoy ya no, eso acabó hace mucho tiempo. **_

_Retrocedo herido ante lo que has dicho. Has hablado con un ímpetu que ha detenido en seco mis intentos de acercamiento. Me has lastimado tanto con las palabras que has pronunciado que no consigo reaccionar. Sólo te veo con la mirada perdida, tratando de descifrar qué diablos ocurrió con nosotros y más importante, por qué todo fue mi culpa._

_Mis esperanzas se han roto y ya comienzo a entender que entre nosotros no hay solución. Yo quiero tenerte a mi lado y tú no buscas ataduras. Te encuentras mejor sin mi y has decidido alejarte de una vez por todas. Sé que todavía me tienes afecto pero, como has dicho, no es suficiente. Te agrada más la vida sin mí..._

_**- Está bien.** –te digo y tus ojos me miran por una fracción de segundo como antes-. **Escúchame bien porque esta es la última vez que tocaré el tema.** –intentas acercarte porque sabes que me has lastimado sin quererlo pero yo te repelo-. **Tú ya no me necesitas. **–sonrío amargamente**-**. **Y yo... yo he tratado de recuperar los días en los que éramos felices. Te he rogado y casi te he suplicado; olvidé mi orgullo por ti. Pero después de esto que has dicho... no más.** –me duele demasiado dictar esta sentencia a mi alma; te doy la espalda, incapaz de seguir mirándote mientras digo esto-. **No me verás ya yendo tras de ti. Jamás volveré a intentar algo contigo, jamás. ****He dado demasiadas vueltas a tu alrededor y ya no puedo... porque amarte no alcanza.**_

_**- Aioria...** –me llamas pero yo no deseo voltearme y enfrentarte... podría echarme para atrás y eso es algo que no debo hacer... por mí._

_**- Adiós... **–murmuro a la distancia._

**/ Ocho meses después /**

Tenías razón. La tuviste todo el tiempo y yo fui un ciego que prefirió confiar en él que en ti. Tus ojos vieron lo que yo no pude; trataste de hacérmelo entender y yo te desprecié mientras te pensaba un controlador de mi vida. Insististe y yo te culpé de no confiar en mí cuando en realidad fui yo el culpable... fui yo quien no confió en ti, en tus advertencias y en tus celos bien fundados. Mu no sólo quería mi amistad, y esto lo supe demasiado tarde... Ya me habías dado el adiós definitivo.

Fui un iluso y un creído, que pensó que terminarías volviendo a la semana. Me equivoqué de nuevo. No volviste y cuando nos veíamos las caras, actuabas indiferente. No... no actuabas, eras completamente indiferente. Sepultaste nuestros buenos recuerdos y me convertí en "alguien más" que habitaba tu mundo.

No he logrado continuar mi vida y eso es... porque a pesar de todo lo dicho y de todo lo sentido en su momento... sólo contigo he podido ser feliz. Es irónico pero talvez después de todo sí era tuyo... sí te pertenecía.

El tiempo ha ayudado a sanar mis heridas y me ha dado una nueva visión de las cosas. Te reproché nuestro fracaso siempre e ignoré por completo que yo también tuve parte en él. Pero mis lamentos no cambian la situación en la que estoy. Te empujé tan lejos de mí y ahora te quiero tan cerca...

¿Me recordarás con amor o con odio? De alguna forma sé que te marqué por siempre, pero me aterra el pensar que talvez no de la forma en que yo quisiera. Te hice mucho daño pero... ahora tú me haces mucho más y estos pensamientos tienen que acabar.

Suspiro mientras recuerdo que tú lo intentaste... intentaste una reconciliación y yo te aparté con palabras duras... Si yo lo intentara... ¿me despreciarías también?

Tu orgullo fue siempre tu atractivo y hoy es mi maldición.

**/ Tres días después /**

Tus ojos verdes me miran desde una altura superior con una frialdad a la que ya me he acostumbrado. Conoces perfectamente mi silueta por lo que no muestras mucho interés en mi cuerpo obstruyendo tu camino. Es simple cosa de rodearme o dar la vuelta. Decides rodearme, pero antes de hacer aquello tus labios forman una media sonrisa, algo forzada, algo natural... como siempre.

Por más dolor que te hubiera causado o que te pudiera causar sé que jamás podrías dejar de ser dulce conmigo...

**- Aioria.** –llamo tu atención cuando ya te has alejado unos cuantos pasos.

Te viras y me miras inquisidor. Hacía tanto tiempo que no conversábamos que supongo te pareció extraño el oír mi voz diciendo tu nombre.

**- ¿Ocurre algo?** -preguntas fríamente.

**- Sí.** –te contesto sin apartar mi mirada de la tuya-. **Quería hablarte.** –realmente no se como debo continuar así que opto por guardar silencio.

**- Aquí estoy.** –respondes cruzándote de brazos-. **¿Qué sucede?**

**- Sucede que...** –tus ojos me intimidan-, **he estado pensando las cosas desde hace ya varios meses pero...** –río nervioso y espero la misma reacción de tu parte pero te mantienes serio-, **hasta ahora me he atrevido a acercarme. **

**- ¿Qué cosas? **-me preguntas y mi mundo se viene abajo. Definitivamente no me vas a facilitar las cosas...

**- Pues, lo que ocurrió con nosotros. He estado pensando que... **

**- ... Eso ocurrió hace ya mucho tiempo. –**me interrumpes receloso-. **¿Acaso me vas a decir ahora que lo sientes? En aquel entonces te veías muy convencido de la situación y no hiciste el mínimo esfuerzo por borrarme esa impresión.**

**- Estoy aquí ahora. **–repongo firmemente.

**- ¿Y estos "últimos" meses? **-preguntas molesto-.** No entiendo porque haces esto. Y no es mi intención entenderlo. **

Me vuelves a dar la espalda y comienzas a marcharte pero yo no pienso darme por vencido, al menos no tan fácilmente.

**- ¡TENIAS RAZON! **-te grito para que me oigas a lo lejos-. **¡Tenías toda la razón!** -vuelvo a gritarte, esta vez más desesperado-. ¡**Yo me equivoqué! **

Comienzas a acercarte nuevamente y reprimo una sonrisa de triunfo. Sé que has querido escuchar esto durante mucho tiempo y que no renunciarías a ello aunque eso significara mi compañía por un largo rato.

**- No entiendo lo que dices... **

Mi espalda baja toca el césped, me siento en el suelo y te invito a hacerme compañía. Vacilas durante algunos segundos pero terminas a mi lado. Por un momento siento como si todo fuera todavía como antes... pero la falta de tus manos acariciando mi cuerpo y la ausencia de tus labios en mi cuello me hacen recordar que las cosas han cambiado...

**- Tenías razón... Mu me mintió.** –suspiras fastidiado-. **Y antes de que me digas "te lo dije", déjame hablar. **–paso saliva-**. Él me había dicho otras cosas y yo le creí. De verdad parecía enamorado de esa otra persona... No sé que ocurrió o por qué pensé que lo que me decía era verdad pero desde hace tiempo descubrí que no lo era. Me lo confesó. **

**- Ese idiota.** –murmuras por lo bajo y me da gusto que lo hagas. Tu desagrado marca por primera vez algo distinto a la indiferencia glacial con la que me tratabas.

**- Olvídalo, él no es importante.** –te tomo la mano y guío tu mirada a la mía-. **Me has hecho falta...**

La apartas lentamente-. **Mu no era nuestro problema, así que esto no resuelve nada.** –comienzas a incorporarte y yo también termino haciéndolo.

**- Pero...** –me oigo replicar.

**- Tus palabras fueron muy claras y me hicieron entender muchas cosas. No me aceptaste de nuevo entonces porque tu vida era más cómoda sin mí y porque no me necesitabas. Mu no tuvo nada que ver; sólo aceleró el final de algo que no tenía solución. **

**- Te equivocas... no puedes creer lo que has dicho. **

**- Me costó trabajo hacerlo pero es más fácil resignarse que vivir en falsas ilusiones. **

**- Aioria... **

**- Adiós Shaka. **–vuelves a pronunciar esa palabra que comienzo a odiar con toda mi alma.

Oigo tus pasos a lo lejos, llevando tu cuerpo lejos de mí una vez más mientras mis ojos se pierden en el suelo. Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de que regresaras y de que todos los problemas se resolvieran... Mi mirada se alza y... la tengo...

**- ¡TENIAS RAZÓN! **-repito con intensidad en mi voz-. **¡Y NO SOLO EN LO DE MU¡TENIAS RAZON EN TODO! **-carraspeo levemente y tomo aire para dejar escapar las palabras que tanto me han aterrado en los últimos meses-. **¡SOY TUYO AIORIA¡COMPLETAMENTE TUYO! **-te has dado la vuelta y me contemplas pero la distancia es tanta que no consigo interpretar tu mirada-. **¡TENIA MIEDO DE ACEPTARLO! **-continúo gritándote**-. ¡CREEME... PUEDO LLEGAR A SER TAN ORGULLOSO COMO TU!**

¿Es lo que diviso en tus labios una sonrisa?

**_/ Algún tiempo después /_**

_El aire fresco penetra por el ventanal mientras las hojas marrones caen de los árboles que rodean el exterior de mi habitación. He removido muchas cosas de aquí, recuerdos que me estorbaban y otros objetos que me hacían perderme en reflexiones inútiles y banales. Dirijo mi mirada al buró de la izquierda y le encuentro, como esperaba, sin nada en su superficie. Tu fotografía en sepia ya no está... mi credo se transformó hace algún tiempo y tu altar ya no fue necesario aquí._

_Me remuevo entre las sábanas y sonrío satisfecho. Mis manos encuentran tu cabellera rubia desparramada sobre la almohada y me dedico a aspirar el aroma que esta desprende. A mi lado te encuentras; no necesito ya tu imagen para descansar..._

**_FIN_**

¿por qué no se manejan colores:( Gracias por leerme y por su atención :) !

Besos!

Aurora


End file.
